More than meets the eye
by Eclipse75
Summary: The gang gets another mission to find a mystery theif who is wanted for many crimes but soon one thing leads to another and things are about to get complicated
1. Default Chapter

This is my first YYH fic and I'm not very good at beginning fics so give me a break anyway please ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes you may see I'm not perfect also the characters may be a little ooc anyway on with the fanfic 

"Yeah a three day weekend" yelled Yusuke as Kuwabara and Keiko walked out of school together "Finally time for a little R/R" said Yusuke excitedly 

"I'm not sure if you should be relaxing just yet did you ever start your history project" asked Keiko

"Ummmm" stuttered Yusuke 

"I didn't think so" said Keiko angrily 

"Hey give me a break I've been busy" said Yusuke 

"Doing what" snapped Keiko 

"Saving the world" yelled Yusuke 

"don't give me that excuse you haven't had a mission in over 2 weeks you could have used that time to work on your project" yelled Keiko

"Come on Keiko give me a break" said Yusuke 

"Yusuke when are you going to grow up don't you understand how important your grades are if your don't get good grades you won't graduate" said Keiko before rushing off towards her house 

"Keiko don't give me the cold shoulder" wined Yusuke 

But Keiko just ignored him and continued on her way 

"Way to go Urameshi" said Kuwabara

"Shut up Kuwabara" yelled Yusuke as they continued down the street

"Keiko was right about something" said Kuwabara

"Oh and what would that be" asked Yusuke angrily 

"We haven't had a mission in a while it's been kind of quite" said Kuwabara while taking a short cut through some alleyways after a few minutes of silence they made it to Yusuke's house. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara went inside to find the house empty "Big surprise" muttered Yusuke "Hey Kuwabara you stay here I'm going to go get changed" said Yusuke 

"Whatever Urameshi" answered Kuwabara who had already made himself comfortable on the couch 

Yusuke walked in his room and shut the door and was about to take his shirt off when he saw a certain blue haired fairy girl sitting on his bed 

"Well hello Yusuke about time you got home" said Botan with her usual cheerfulness 

"God Botan ever heard of knocking before just coming in my house and making yourself at home" yelled Yusuke who was very ticked off 

"Well nice to see you to Yusuke" said Botan 

"Well I bet your wondering why I'm here" started Botan 

"Not really" answered Yusuke sarcastically 

"Well I guess your going to find out whether you want to or not" said Botan still not losing her cheer 

"I can tell you as soon as you get Kuwabara and we go over to Kurama's house" said Botan 

Kuwabara who had heard all the yelling Yusuke had been doing barged in the room as well 

"God can anybody knock" yelled Yusuke 

Kuwabara turned to see Botan 

Botan seeing his confusion decided to tell him what was going on 

"Kuwabara you and Yusuke are to come with me to Kurama's house so I can explain your next mission" said Botan. The word mission earned a load grown from Yusuke 

"So much for my weekend" complained Yusuke 

"Why do we have to go to Kurama's house anyway" asked Yusuke 

"Well Kurama has to go find Hiei and bring him back to his house and Kurama doubted He would be able to find Hiei in a short period of time so that means you two get walk to Kurama's house it makes things easier that way" explained Botan 

*                   So Yusuke Botan and Kuwabara walked to Kurama's house                         *

Botan rang the bell a few seconds later Kurama opened the door and invited them in

"Hey Kurama" said Yusuke 

"Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan" greeted Kurama in his usual calm voice 

"Hey where's the shrimp" asked Kuwabara while looking around the room 

"Hiei's upstairs waiting" answered Kurama 

"Oh well we wouldn't want to keep him waiting" said Yusuke sarcastically as they went upstairs to Kurama's room as usual Hiei as on the windowsill in his usual black outfit 

"Hey Hiei" said Yusuke 

"hn" was all Hiei said before turning his attention back to the window 

Everyone sat down waiting for Botan to fill them in on their next mission 

"Well what's the new mission Botan" asked Yusuke getting impatient  

"Well there have been a string of thefts lately" said Botan but was cut off before she could finish 

"Your ruining my 3 day weekend for a break in" yelled Yusuke 

"It's more then just that Yusuke the theft was been stealing very valuable items and killing anyone who has gotten in the way. Koenma is worried that the theft will come after one of the valuable items in the castle" said Botan 

"Oh you mean like what Hiei and Kurama did" asked Yusuke 

Hiei glared at Yusuke not liking the fact of losing a battle being brought up 

"I guess…" answered Botan 

"So what exactly does pacifier breath want us to do about it" asked Yusuke 

"Koenma wants you to find the theft and protect the items in the castle" said Botan 

"Sounds easy enough" said Yusuke 

"If we are to find this theft shouldn't you provide some more information" asked Kurama 

"Koenma will fill you in on everything else speaking of which he's expecting us" said Botan 

All of a sudden the floor of Kurama's room glowed an eerie green color before a portal opened up and dropped them right into Koenma's office 

Hiei and Kurama both landed gracefully on their feet and Botan was floating on her oar while Yusuke and Kuwabara landed face first on the floor 

"Couldn't you give us some kind of warning before just transporting us" yelled Yusuke as he picked himself off the floor fallowed by Kuwabara who was rubbing his head now bruised head 

"Baka's" muttered Hiei 

"Kuwabara was about to say something about the baka's comment when Koenma spoke up

"Oh good I see you have finally arrived" said Koenma 

"Not like we had much of a choice" said Yusuke Koenma glared at him before continuing "Well as you already know you are to capture the thief and bring the thief back here while protecting the items in the castle" stated Koenma 

"Yes but we require further information" reminded Kurama 

"I can't say we know much about the thief we don't even have a file or a picture to go on" said Koenma 

"WHAT!? Then how are we supposed to find the thief" yelled Yusuke 

"I guess you will have to gather most of your information on your own" said Koenma 

"Surely you must have some piece of information on the thief" said Kurama 

"Yes we have some information but not much but it's a start. The thief you are after goes by the name "The Phoenix" "and is wanted for several crimes. No one has ever seen the identity of the thief or at least anyone who is still alive to tell us anything" said Koenma 

"That's all I know but I can give you all the locations of where the crimes took place perhaps you can gather some information there" said Koenma 

"Are you going to give us a map or something" asked Kuwabara 

A screen appeared behind Koenma that and red dots on each of the places where the thief had gone 

"you will be sent to the location of the most resent crimes and when you believe you have all the information you can gather call Botan on the communication mirror so you can be sent back also if we get any more news we will report it to you through the communication mirror also the map has been installed into the mirror" said Koenma 

Everyone nodded in understanding before being transported to the most resent location that the Phoenix had struck 

Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, And Kuwabara landed on the outskirts of town 

"Uh……… where are we" asked Kuwabara who was now looking around at there new surroundings 

"Where in the demon world Baka" said Hiei 

"Somewhere in the northwest by the looks of it" said Kurama while glancing around 

 "hn" said Hiei in a agreement 

"Well what are we waiting for let's get going" said Yusuke 

Ok not the best chapter in the world but I promise it will get better anyway please review ^-^


	2. first stop an old temple and it's care t...

Thank you Ebony Falcon and ultron anime dragon for reviewing my story (It makes me so happy when I get reviews ^-^) 

The reason I didn't update is because of a bunch of HUGE projects I had to do for school and I'm also on the JV soccer team and I'm part of the Spring play so I haven't had much time to do anything but today is the first day of spring break which means an update!!! 

I don't own YYH but I wish I did anyway on with the next chapter

"Well what are we waiting for let's get going" said Yusuke as he started walking into town fallowed by Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei 

"nice place" said Yusuke sarcastically as he looked around the town many building had fallen down and others looked like they would collapse at any given second all plant life had withered and died and the area looked as if it hadn't seen rain in a long time and there where large crevasses that looked like they could swallow a small child 

"This place is really messed up" said Kuwabara 

"Hn, I've seen worse" commented Hiei 

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him with wide eyes 

"How can a place get any worse then this" asked Yusuke 

"I bet the shrimps just lying" said Kuwabara 

"Hn believe what you want Baka" said Hiei before walking off ahead 

It took Kuwabara a few moments to register what Hiei said 

"Hey come and say that to my face" yelled Kuwabara who would have run after him but it was far to hot and even if he had tried to catch up with Hiei it would have been a waste considering how fast Hiei is.

"Is it just me or is it really hot out here" asked Kuwabara as he whipped some sweat off his forehead no one answered him but everyone but Hiei agreed that it was very hot 

 "Kurama do you remember where the place is that the thief stole something from?" asked Yusuke 

"Yes but why don't you know?" asked Kurama 

"Well I wasn't really paying attention" said Yusuke

Kurama only shook head in shame 

"We are supposed to head towards the temple in the center of the city that is where the valuable item was stolen from" said Kurama 

"A temple huh in the middle of this waste land are you sure there was anything even worth stealing from here" asked Yusuke 

"It must have been of at least some what valuable other wise the thief won't have bothered stealing it" answered Kurama 

The rest of the walk to the temple was done in silence 

"Hey look that must be it" yelled Kuwabara as the pointed out a very large building that unlike the rest of the building in this city seemed to be in good shape. So they let themselves in and where greeted by a shriveled old demon with abnormally large eyes. 

"Oh you must be the ones that Koenma sent" said the shriveled old demon  

Yusuke only nodded 

"Well then let me introduce myself I am Inska the former guardian of this Temple" said Inska

 "Former guardian what's that mean?" asked Kuwabara

"That means Inska at one point in time took care of and protected this temple" said Kurama 

"That's great and all but who's the guardian of this temple now" asked Yusuke 

"I am" said a demon who had just entered the room and was now standing in the doorway. He looked to be only a little older then Yusuke but with demons you can never really tell. He is a little taller then Kurama and has black hair with a slight purple tint to it that it put up in a ponytail. His face is stern and he looks to be very wise for his age. He is dressed in armor of sorts with strange symbols carved into it he is obviously a fighter and holds a spear at his side (he kind of looks like Kouga the wolf demon from Inuyasha)

"My name is Kojiye and I am the guardian of this temple, What is your business here" asked Kojiye in a very demanding tone 

"Kojiye these are the men that Koenma sent about the stolen artifact" said Inska 

"Oh, I see well then please fallow me" said Kojiye 

Everyone fallowed him down a few hallways till they entered a small room with a table in the middle along with some tea

"Please sit down" said Kojiye 

Everyone sat down around the table "would you like something to drink you have been traveling in the midday sun and I'm afraid that it gets very hot out at around this time of day." Said Kojiye 

None of then refused the cold drink they were given

"So exactly what was stolen from this place?" asked Yusuke 

"Oh you're telling me you weren't told what was stolen" asked Kojiye

"Well I wouldn't be asking if I knew" said Yusuke sarcastically 

"I guess not but I thought Koenma would at least give you that information" said Kojiye

"Well I guess you don't know Koenma well" said Yusuke 

"Guess not" said Kojiye with a slight smirk on his face

"But the Artifact that was stolen from this temple was the Soul Stone." Answered Kojiye 

"Soul Stone?" asked both Yusuke and Kuwabara with confused looks on their faces

"Yes that's the Soul Stone a valuable Jewel that's said to have mystical powers but in the wrong hands could cause mass Destruction and Chaos. The jewel's exact power is information that seems to have been lost over time since the jewel was sealed away many many years ago. After a powerful demon manipulated the Soul Stone's power and murdered countless demons after that it was decided that the jewels power was too dangerous and so it was sealed away until now." Said Kojiye now very serious 

"What can you recall about thief that stole the artifact start from the begging if you could every piece of information is valuable."  Said Kurama 

Kojiye just nodded his head and began to retell what happened that night 

                                             ***FLASHBACK*** 

Kojiye was making his usual rounds around the temple to make sure that everything was in order as he was making his way past the wing where the Soul Stone was kept he got the strangest feeling that something was amiss something was out of place so he headed back to his room to his to get his throwing knives when he noticed his window was open so he went over to it and was about to shut it when he felt a chill go down his spine he was about to turn around when he felt cool metal touch is neck he immediately stiffened up 

"I wouldn't suggest you move unless you don't mind having your head cut clear off your shoulders." Came a voice from behind him

"Who are you? Answer me" yelled Kojiye 

"You really aren't in a position to give me orders now are you? Since you seem to be the one with a sword on their neck within a few inches of death." Said the figure in a mocking tone

"What is it that you want?" asked Kojiye who was despite the circumstances staying pretty calm

"Oh don't worry about me I already have what I came her for." Said the thief while pulling the Soul Stone out of his pocket holding it in front of Kojiye. Kojiye's eyes widened and his eyes dilated when he saw the soul stone. H-Ho...o.w? Stuttered Kojiye who seemed to be at this moment in shock.

 "I won't bore you with the details but let's just say the security and defense of this temple is pathetic. Oh and you might want to hire some new guards I have a feeling your old guards will not be returning" said the Thief coldly Kojiye could almost see the smirk on his face. 

"Well my work here is done" said the demon before jumping out the window 

Kojiye jumped out after him quickly after drawing his spear "I'm not letting you off that easy" said Kojiye 

The Thief just shook his head "you should have just walked away you would have saved yourself a lot of pain" he said while drawing his sword and getting in a fighter stance 

The fight began as the two figures charged at each other weapons drawn Kojiye made the first move making a stab for the Thief only to miss Kojiye soon went completely on the offensive trying desperately to hit his opponent but each time he made a move the Thief moved out of the way and avoided the blow. 

"Well this is no longer amusing why don't we end this" said the Thief arrogantly as he hit Kojiye hard across his face with the hilt of his sword causing a large bruise to appear and than elbowed Kojiye in the back and kicked him in the gut smashing him into the side of the building he smirked arrogantly and turned to leave.

Kojiye opened one of his eyes since he could no longer open the other because of the swelling and reached for his spear and thrust it towards the Thief who moved out of the way just in time and grabbed the handle of the spear pulled it out of Kojiye's hands Kojiye could almost feel the anger coming from the thief and he swore that the temperature had just risen several degrees. Then the Thief's hand was surrounded by flames he then grabbed Kojiye's ankle. Kojiye screamed in pain as the cloth burned away along with his skin he could even smell his flesh burning the screams only made the thief squeeze his ankle harder increasing the pain the thief finally pulled away and grabbed his sword and Kojiye's arm. And sliced a long cut from his elbow to his wrist cutting through the muscles while Kojiye screamed in pain. The Thief then pulled away his blood soaked sword Kojiye's wound poured out blood that slowly hit the ground staining it with his blood 

"Those two wounds will leave lasting scars one for each chance I gave you to escape let it be a constant reminder of your stupidly and to perhaps remind you never to fight a losing battle against a enemy much stronger then yourself." He said before he turned and started to walked away 

"Wait answer me this what is your name and why are you letting me live" asked Kojiye

"I'm known as The Phoenix and I have spared your life because what fun would it be to steal from a Temple with no guardian there's no challenge in that." Said the Phoenix before walking off into the Darkness.

                                              * End of Flashback *

"And that's all I remember I passed out from blood loss moments later" said Kojiye after telling his story. 

"Can you tell us anything about the Thief's appearance" asked Kurama 

"Not really the thief wore a clock with a hood which covered his face" replied Kojiye

"Oh" said Kurama who was slightly disappointed with the lack of information

"But I can tell you one thing the thief was about as tall as your friend there" said Kojiye while pointing at Hiei 

"Huh, so this powerful thief guy is as short as the shrimp what is it with evil dwarfs?" asked Kuwabara. Hiei gave Kuwabara one of his famous death glares that clearly said I would kill you except I would be sent to Sprit world prison.

"Wait Kojiye you did say that the thief burned you right?" asked Kurama 

"Yeah but what does…" but Kojiye stopped mid sentence "Oh I think I know where your going with this that means the Thief would have to be a fire demon right"

"Yes that is correct according to your account of what happened the thief would have to be a fire demon" stated Kurama 

"So what you're saying is that the Thief was about as tall as Hiei and is a fire demon right" said Yusuke 

"I bet the shrimp did it" said Kuwabara while glaring at with Hiei suspicion 

At this point Hiei had started to draw his sword from it sheath this action quickly shut Kuwabara up. Kuwabara may be an idiot but even he could tell that Hiei might not mind going to sprit world prison after all. But Yusuke interrupted Hiei sensing the tension in the room

"Hey I think we should head back and tell pacifier breath what we've found" suggested Yusuke the others nodded in agreement. So Yusuke called Botan and waited for their transportation back to the spirit world 

Well I think that's a good place to stop not the best of chapters but it's ok. Once again a big Thank you to Ebony Falcon and ultron anime dragon for reviewing my story. I like to praise reviewers since their the ones who keep me writing anyway I hope who's ever reading this enjoys the update


End file.
